Naegami Oneshots
by KyoukosSakura
Summary: Copied from my writing blog. Reviews are always appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Unable to tear their eyes away from their friend's execution, the remaining students of Hope's Peak Academy watch helplessly as Makoto Naegi is pulled away to his execution. They don't know if this is the final execution, and they don't know how he's going to die, and they don't know how they're going to cope. Naegi had been kind to everyone from the start, spreading hope. In fact, they thought he was less of a SHSL Good Luck student, and more of a SHSL Hope student.

They watch his death. They watch as the sweat drips down his face, and every trace of light leave his eyes. His hands rest upon his knees, his body tense. The watch as his desk moves backwards throughout the "classroom", and note every time he flinches when the block hits down behind him. They watch as a fake Monokuma dressed as a teacher, point at the blackboard in front of Naegi, and sway in a repetitive pattern.

Naegi wants to look, but he can't turn around. It's detention after all, and he's there for a purpose. To learn, and face the consequences. His knuckles turn white on his knees, and his hands quiver. A tremor runs through his spine, and suddenly, his whole body is shaking. His face is a mess of sweat, and fear. With knit eyebrows, wide eyes, and teeth biting hard on his lower lip, Naegi awaits his presumed excruciatingly painful death.

It's then, that he hears it. He hears the echoing boom of a block behind him, and it clicks in his mind, that he will eventually make his way underneath it and-

It sounds worse than he assumed. It sounds awful, and Naegi knows that he shouldn't have done it. He shouldn't have murdered, because Togami would be able to figure it out. Togami can read him like a book. Naegi thinks about how can still remember the blood on his hands, and how he briefly wondered what it would be like to taste it. He remembers touching his crimson hand to his lips, and tasting the metallic blood of his classmate.

Closer, he's getting closer, and he's praying, to whatever God there is to save him, and he feels his body shaking from the block's reverberation. Knowing that nothing is there to save him, he whispers, "I'm sorry, Togami-kun."

And then he's there, and he can feel it in his veins, in his skin, tight in his throat, and worming it's way out his nostrils, he can almost hear it taunting, slithering around him. It constricts him, and chokes him, and binds him with his own damn fear, while his bones rattle with the feeling of delicacy like they would break any second but for some reason they don't.

He tastes it, he hears it, but he can't see it, and he smells the filth of rust and oil and he knows that there's no chance of getting out and his heart feels like it's pounding so hard his ribs are going to break and he can't breathe and then

Nothing.

He is weightless. At least, to himself. But in fact, he is no longer himself. The blood leaking out from under the block, and crushed bones is proof enough that Makoto Naegi no longer exists. With the school trial complete, they all turn away. He was their last hope, and now he was gone. How were they to continue? How were they to move on from this death, of all deaths?

No one had even thought Naegi to be a murderer. They wonder how they could be able to trust anyone else, how long until the next murder, and how someone they had so dearly, so blindly, so naively trusted stab them all in the back.

Yet, they did not expect for Togami to be the one to take it. He took the death too hard, rumours being spread around the remaining classmates that he blamed himself. Togami spent the majority of his time in the library, or in his room. He refused food, contact, and most definitely Touko Fukawa. Whenever anybody had come to check up on him, he was sitting at the desk, either with his eyes shut, or his hand scrawling on yellowed paper.

And every night, right before it was "night time," Togami would slip a piece of paper underneath Naegi's door.

He still had nightmares. Ranging from him and Naegi being exposed, to the crushing sound of Naegi's bones, and his raspy last breaths. He'll find himself tangled in his sheets, glasses askew, body in a sheer layer of sweat. Disgusting, really.

Sometimes, Togami will dream, though. He dreams of holding Naegi's hand in a park, like Naegi said they would do once they got out. The would have their very first official date, and Naegi would buy him sweets, and kiss him goodnight. It's not often Togami has a good dream, so he always likes to write it down, and give it to Naegi when he's done.

However, all dreams come to an end. Reality is the bitter truth, and the bitter truth slaps Togami in the face like a bitch every day. Makoto Naegi wasn't coming back, no matter how many times they begged, or how many hands were put together. No matter how many eyes cast to the ceiling, and wails rolled off their tongues, in search of their foolish God. He was nothing more than a mess of rotting flesh and blood.

Togami dreams of Naegi's blood. Washing over him, waves, endless waves. He wakes up, and almost as if he was possessed, he grabs the lamp that sits on the corner of the desk, and finds the one he wants. He finds his culprit, his victim, his legacy. Eye contact, the subtle smirk. He gives his victim his best.

Raising the lamp high above his head, he strikes. Blood splatters, and he laughs. Oh, he thinks, Naegi must have had a field day! He finds it fun, in a twisted way, before eventually, the lamp drops from his fingers, and he drops to his knees, his adrenaline rush suddenly gone.

In the morning, they find Byakuya Togami, dead in front of a mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a completely unflattering look for him, Togami thinks, staring down at his stomach. It's covered in stitches and scars from Naegi, of course. Not the normal Naegi, no, how could such an innocent hope-filled boy have inflicted this on him? He didn't, obviously.

Togami lets his shirt roll back down to his waist, and he sighs lightly. Though it's not long, until Naegi walks in his room, and just by his body, Togami knows it's really him.

"Hello, Naegi-kun." Togami murmurs, looking up at him from his position on the bed.

Naegi gives a lighthearted smile back, and kisses Togami's forehead, "Good morning!"

Another day, another dream. It's almost like a dream, actually. Togami's mind snaps back to his past, and he suddenly remembers poisoning his sister. That wasn't a dream at all. More like a nightmare.

Naegi must have seen his face turn pale, and he asks in a concerned voice if he is okay. Togami snaps back that yes, Makoto, I am fine, would you just leave it alone? He stands from his seat on the edge of the bed, asking Naegi to join him for breakfast. He fixes his blazer, and fiddles with his cuff-links, until _dammit not this again._

This time, Naegi knows something's up, and Togami's holding his ring finger tightly, muttering in a hushed tone, go away Makoto, this is not something you need to see. He's not truly concerned for Naegi's well being. If anything, it's fear, that if Naegi sees the blood on his finger, that switch in his brain will flip, and he will turn into that _thing_ again.

And of course, he sees it, he always does. He cares for Togami, which is horrible. And just like that, like a snap in theatre class, Naegi's changed. Suddenly his eyes are wide, glossy, and his tongue is hanging out of his mouth like some kind of animal. Togami's lips curl into a sneer.

"Miss me!?" The new Naegi exclaims, pivoting on one heel in a circle, "Because I suuure missed you~!"

"What if I said I didn't?" Togami huffs, pushing the murder out of the way.

"I'd be soo upset! Not for long though, because I'm definitely going to _do_ you!"

And then he's got Togami up against the door, and two pairs of scissors in his hands, "I don't think Makoto has had much fun lately," He says with a fake sigh, eyes cast to his feet. He traces the scissors along Togami's cheeks, murmuring of how defined they are, and how he really can't wait to _do_ him.

Togami puts up with it, because he knows if he tries to leave, the risk of him truly getting hurt increase, and god forbid that happen to him.

Togami lets Naegi pin him to the bed, straddling him, and ripping, cutting, tearing the buttons off his shirt. He grits his teeth at that, and makes a snarky remark, which earns him a sloppy, wet kiss from Naegi. He feels Naegi's tongue slide to the back of his throat, and then some, but because he's already pressed against the bed, there's nothing he can do.

Naegi plays with Togami's exposed skin, poking it with the tip of his scissors, making small cuts and then lapping up the blood, which Togami grimaces at. Then he's got an incision in Togami's stomach, which felt numb, and then cold, and then hot, as more blood spills over.

Naegi's fingers dip in the blood lazily, grinding his hips against Togami's. He holds the older boy's wrists with his free hand above his head. He has a rhythm to his hips, while his fingers find their way into the incision.

Togami's breath catches, and he holds it, eyebrows knitted, trying to focus on the pleasure rather than the pain. It's hard though, when someone's fingers are playing with your intestines.

Naegi leans down, sliding two more fingers into the cut. He bites, licks, kisses at Togami's neck, muttering how he turns him on, and how he so badly wants to _do_ him.

Togami hears all the sounds of Naegi's fingers in him, and he feels it too, which might be even worse, and he really can't tell the difference if the gasps coming from his lips are gasps of pleasure, or gasps of pain, and he thinks it might be a mixture of both.

Naegi's entire hand slides in, and Togami's hips roll up into Naegi's, and another groan crawls out of his mouth.

Naegi stops giving him marks on his neck long enough to whisper to him, "Say you love me, Togami-kun."

Togami's mind's already going fuzzy, "I love you, Naegi-kun."

Naegi's hand plays with something- he can't identify it correctly. His stomach, perhaps? He traces Togami's ribs with his fingers, reattaching his lips to right below Togami's ear (after all, he knows that's Togami's most sensitive spot."

"Say you love me, Togami," He says again, a little more forcefully, fingers pressing a little harder, moving up a little farther.

"I love you, Naegi."

And then his hand feels the all too familiar beat of Togami's heart, but he's so close, he can almost taste it (and he wants to,) and it's pounding hard against his palm, but Togami's loosing conciousness, heartbeat fading, slowing down, and Naegi presses on, "Say you love me, Byakuya."

Togami's eyes drift shut, and Naegi's hand slips out from the incision, red and bloody, and warm. It's almost too quiet, when Togami says, "I love you, Makoto."

And just as he's about to slip away, all the pain subsides, and his eyes widen, and his palms are clammy and he realizes it's just a fantasy, and he's still pressed up against the door, Naegi's tongue still hanging out from the side of his mouth, "Where oh where did you go off to!? Was it with mee~? It better've been, or I'll beat the bitch's brains in!"


	3. Chapter 3

When Togami gives Naegi the grand tour of the Togami Estate, he starts with the downstairs. He grasps Naegi's fingers, never his hand, but Naegi twists his hand this way, and that, and they end up with their fingers laced, and Naegi sneaking a kiss to his cheek.  
Togami hopes that Naegi doesn't notice the pink colour his cheeks turn, or the heat creeping up his neck.  
He shows Naegi the home theatre that they never use, and the top-of-the-line bar that gets used too often, the pool table that's only there for looks, and to fill space, because God forbid somebody of the Togami name learn how to play something as low-class as pool.  
He shows Naegi the sauna that can fit more than twenty people, the home-spa that was built especially for his mother, the heated indoor pool that Togami doesn't dare touch (he claims it smells bad, but Naegi can't smell anything out of the ordinary.)  
He shows Naegi the bowling alley his parents installed just to say, "We have a bowling alley!" And the dance floor, with mirrors on each wall, and also the room which holds the grand- not even baby grand- but grand piano, and his violin.  
Naegi gasps in awe, "Wow." He mumbles, looking around. "You really have everything."  
Togami feels a frown pulling at his lips. He's used to hearing that from his admirers, but he realizes that he genuinely likes Naegi, and wants to impress him, not just with what he owns, but with himself as a person.  
He racks his brain to remember one important thing about Naegi, and only one thing comes to mind. Naegi likes cats.


	4. Chapter 4

For what seems like the umpteenth time that day, Togami leads Naegi back to his room. Before they can both retire for the night, Togami gives Naegi back his electronic student ID.

"You used it as a bookmark," Togami says, "You should know to keep better care of your belongings."

Naegi's cheeks turn pink, and he murmurs an apology.  
Togami thinks it's dumb for him to apologize, but forgives him anyway. As Naegi turns around, opening his door with the key, he hears Togami say his name once more.

"What is it Togam-" His sentence is cut off, when he feels one of Togami's hands on the small of his back, and the other on his cheek.

Their noses bump slightly. Naegi angles his head so they don't and it's then, that he feels the warmth on his lips, and realizes that Togami's kissing him. His eyes widen slightly, before closing. He relaxes into the kiss, and his arms snake around Togami's neck. He has to stand on his toes, so Togami doesn't have to bend down so much.

Naegi has never kissed another boy before. Once, in grade school, he kissed a girl called Misa, and just a few days ago, he kissed Maizono. He thinks, that if Togami were to kiss him again, he wouldn't mind.

Moments later, he feels Togami's arms release him. He pulls away, pushing his glasses up his nose with his index finger, and says, "Sleep well."

Naegi watches, shellshocked, as Togami so effortlessly and smoothly glides into his room. The door clicks shut, and Naegi slides down his own door, touching his lips softly.  
No, he thinks. If Togami kissed him again, he wouldn't mind at all.


	5. Chapter 5

where was i even going with this? it's short and boring feel free to not read  
Mastermind!Naegi, Accomplice!Togami.  
tw: death, tw: gore, tw: blood, dangan ronpa spoilers, friend betrayal.

Naegi's fingers are quick with the controls, a little too loud, perhaps, but he works faster than anyone else in the academy could- even Fujisaki. Togami bows at his feet.

Naegi's relentless when it comes to punishment, and the last time Togami received it, if didn't end well. He has a long scar on his back to prove it.

"Is there anything you need, Naegi-kun?" Togami asks, eyes trained on the floor.

"Write letters for me," Naegi mutters, "And use that fancy letterin' o' yours. Y'know the one? Looks all Victorian-like?" Naegi passes Togami cardstock and envelopes, "Write everyone's name on 'em, and tell me when yer done."

Togami takes the materials wordlessly, nodding once. He knows Naegi means calligraphy, but he'd probably say it wrong. He sits at the desk Naegi prepared for him (such kindness,) and picks up the quill and ink that was sitting there for him (take good care of that, Togami-kun.) Togami's wrist starts to hurt after writing the first few, but he presses on. Aoi Asahina. Sakura Oogami. Kyouko Kirigiri. Sayaka Maizono. Celestia Ludenburg. Touko Fukawa. Scratch that, Togami-kun. Write Genocider Syo. Genocider Syo. Junko Enoshima. Good job, Togami-kun, you did all the girls!

Togami's expression doesn't change, while he asks Naegi if he'd like him to do the males as well. Naegi pulls Togami into his lap, saying no, how about you take a break and we watch everyone?

They watch Asahina, who's fast asleep. Naegi comments how boring she is, saying he hopes she'll die.

They watch Kirigiri, who's still going around the school searching for clues. Get a grip, Kyouko! You're not gettin' outta here unless ya kill someone!

They watch Kuwata, who- KUWATA-KUN ISN'T IN HIS ROOM! THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES! Togami-kun, go search it for me!

Togami leaves, but not before giving Naegi's forehead a chaste kiss, saying he'll be back soon.

While he's gone, Naegi hugs his stuffed Monokuma, quickly going through all security tapes to find Leon. Where is that bastard, I tell ya, Monokuma, no one can ever find that damned kid.

He stumbles over Maizono's video camera, and there they are. He's got a knife in his hands, cornering her into the wall, and Naegi sits in pure excitement. His eyes widen, glazing over, and drool threatens to crawl down his chin.

That look in Sayaka's eyes, it gives him such power. He calls Togami back with a spare Monokuma, so they can watch her die together.

Togami trashes the paper with her name on it, as soon as the knife finds it's way into her stomach.

Naegi cheers, "Didya see that look in 'er eyes?! Didya see that…that…despair?!"

Togami nods solemnly, "It was…"

"Beautiful," Naegi finishes for him, grinning as if he had won the lottery.

When it's time to announce that yes, he's the mastermind, along with his lovely assistant, it's over dramatic. He's clad in a black and white sweater, the whole nine yards. He even put in a red contact. They assume it's Kirigiri! And then Togami! But it's finally Naegi that steps up, sheds his clothes, and says a bone chilling, "You've got that wrong."

He tells Asahina, that god she's annoying, and it's a shame she lived. Tells Kirigiri that, good on ya kid, are ya happy you know yer talent now?

With a booming voice he exclaims, "And now for my final trick! Togami-kun, your assistance, please."

He makes a point of talking properly, while Togami straps him around a pole. The remaining students recognize the scene all too well.

Naegi lives through Kuwata's execution, Oowada's execution, Celestia's execution, Alter Ego, Kirigiri, and then his own. He grins the whole time, making everyone uneasy.

He straps bombs to himself, and none of them are in denial anymore. Togami bows, bidding farewell to his beaten and bruised master.

They are painted red with the blood of Mastermind Makoto Naegi.


	6. Chapter 6

Togami wakes up first. It's on very rare occasions such as Christmas, his birthday, or Valentine's Day, that Naegi wakes up before him. Togami leaves no time for rest, or stalling to get out of bed.

As he dresses, he listens to Naegi's even breathing. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. He finds it odd, how Naegi never snores, but he never thinks to question the boy about it. When he considers himself dressed enough to be presentable, he'll try his best to make Naegi and himself breakfast.

Unfortunately, he is not SHSL Chef, but SHSL Heir (or perfect, as he calls himself) and he does not have a single cooking bone in his body. Yet he always manages to fix something up that is slightly edible.

It's around this time, when Naegi wakes up. He'll wait another half hour, if not more, before getting out of bed. He'll drag himself around the room, into the washroom, and back out again.

Togami will come in, and scold him for being late. I-I'm sorry, Togami-kun! It won't happen again! But they both know it will, and the cycle will repeat.

Naegi will begin to hurry, combing his hair with his fingers, and practically choking on his food. Could it be because of the quality, or the speed, he decides not to stick around to find the answer.

Togami waits patently near the door, while Naegi slips on his shoes, not bothering to tie hem because he knows it will anger Togami furthermore.

He smiles brightly at the taller boy, who grins back. They leave their apartment hand in hand.


End file.
